


【我英乙女】伊甸之果（四）

by flowertea



Category: mha
Genre: ., F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertea/pseuds/flowertea





	【我英乙女】伊甸之果（四）

一  
正对着窗户边缘的你注意力都放在了外面的世界，丝毫没有注意到轰的小动作和略带侵略性的目光，那毫不掩饰的，诉说雄兽占有欲的视线肆无忌惮地流连在你白皙的皮肤上——那里有他曾经留下还未来得及散去的痕迹。  
但是太淡了啊，他想，以至于只是过去了几天时间，那些吻痕就快看不见了，他认为有必要为你打上这一生都无法洗去的标记，让你的气味和他的信息素永远融合在一起，以便警示那些觊觎他爱人的ALPHA们。  
这样，真是太棒了。  
轰有些难言兴奋地用舌尖舔舐着有些干燥的唇畔，深沉的目光落在你发丝间隐约可见的后颈嫩肉，不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
那便不如现在——就算你不情愿，会反抗，他都不会在乎。  
只要彻底拥有你就好了，驯服只是需要一些时间。  
轰微微凑近了身子，垂下脸有些痴迷的嗅着那股迷人的味道，你香甜而带着雏菊芬芳的气味萦绕在他鼻尖，就似无形之中有意无意地勾引着他，引诱他去做一些糟糕的事情。  
他的呼吸近在咫尺，在你微微有些发觉时，门口传来一阵剧烈的碰撞声，似乎是原本关上的门被某人踢开了。  
“喂！那边的阴阳脸混蛋！你想做什么！？”  
暴躁地显而易见的声音响起，你几乎不用回头都可以想象爆豪胜己暴怒地有些吓人的面容，颇感痛苦地皱起眉头。  
啧，又来一个麻烦。  
轰的动作被人打断后倒也没有表现出什么烦躁，他只是闷不做声地直起了身子，将视线转移到爆豪所在的地方。  
面无表情，不知道他在想些什么。你细细观察着轰的举动，心想他一定是被人拆穿计划心存不满，虽然没有太明显表现出来——但是那股强烈的具有侵略性的信息素实在没办法让人忽略，尤其是你这种还在发情期的OMEGA。  
“爆豪，你也来了。”轰冷冷开口，语气平静的像是和晨间偶遇的朋友打招呼那样轻松，而他这淡然的反应无疑引起了爆豪极度不满。  
于是爆豪迈开步伐，逐渐逼近：“你这家伙，刚刚分明是想对她做什么吧？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“嘁。”两三句话的时间，爆豪已经来到你们身边，他伸手便拽住了轰的衣领，迫使他向前倾了一小步，这样粗暴的动作致使轰原本整齐的领口松开，领带歪歪扭扭地搭在一旁，他微微蹙眉，似乎有点不满爆豪的行为。  
爆豪却对轰的反应很满意，他挑眉露出一个恶劣的笑容，语气急促带着挑衅的意味。  
“她可是老子的人了，你给老子注意点。”  
“……”  
你没敢出声阻止这一切，实际上爆豪和轰两个ALPHA的争斗对你来说是个有利局面，毕竟二者怀揣着同样的野心，在势均力敌的情况下互相制衡也是你愿意看到的。  
唔，看样子爆豪确实不知道你和轰的关系呢，如果被发现的话…  
你愉悦地勾起了嘴角，其实那种混乱的场面你也是很期待的，这群ALPHA们自以为是地把你当作狩猎对象，殊不知自己早被你玩弄于股掌之间。  
你要的，便是雄兽之间争斗。

轰在听闻爆豪的话后有些戏谑的挑起眉头，他原本就比爆豪高出一些，即使是被拽着领子，他依旧保持着俯视爆豪的状态。  
爆豪似乎也觉得这个姿势其实在气势上就输了一些，冷哼一声便退了一步，正好挡在你面前。  
轰缓缓整理起自己的衣衫，目光却不时落在你身上：“爆豪，别忘了这是公平竞争。”  
“公平？”爆豪似乎听到了什么好笑的事情，再次露出那个熟悉的笑容，“我可不是什么遵守规则的好学生啊。”  
“我知道，但你也要明白，我和她的关系也并不一般。”  
“……”  
爆豪那双猩红的瞳孔仿佛快要溢出血般，直直瞪着轰淡淡的脸，思索着他那番话的意思。  
不是一般关系？那是什么？可你的身上除了那晚遇袭受到的外伤，几乎很难找到ALPHA残留下的痕迹…又或者是，是他遗漏了什么。  
爆豪瞟了你一眼，你回以一个迷茫的表情。  
靠，这家伙也不知道吗！？  
气氛逐渐变得沉闷起来，你暂时想不到什么理由让两人退场，于是三人就这么一言不发地伫立在床边，直到有人再次敲响了门。  
“抱歉，打扰到你们了吗？”清脆的少年声响起，一个带着小雀斑的男孩站在门口，语气是有些胆怯带着歉意的，可那一副专程来看好戏的表情可不是那么一回事。  
是绿谷。  
绿谷在发现你打量他的时候略微羞涩一笑，又换上平常那副人畜无害的表情：“相泽老师让我来通知你们回教学楼去，说在这里打扰到风间同学休息就不好了。”  
“废久，少来命令我。”爆豪这么说，却还是向前跨了几步，有些想要离去的迹象，原本在一旁的轰也跟了上去。  
目前的情况，还是另做打算吧。  
ALPHA们这么各怀心思地走出你的房间，你在身后冲他们挥挥手表示礼貌。  
“那么再见了，轰君，爆豪君…还有绿谷同学。”  
“嗯，风间同学也要好好休息哦。”绿谷在转身带上门的时候，微微侧脸给了你一个意味不明的眼神。  
“祝你早日康复。”

二  
妈的，一群戏精。  
送走修罗场的家伙们后你不禁这么想，有些无力的瘫在床边，感慨着我才16岁我好累的话，又暗自为自己之后做打算。  
可不能掉以轻心啊。  
你走到窗边，再次掀起窗帘向外看去，在夕阳最后的光华下，那离去的三人隔得很开，各自的影子也被拉的很长很长，就像三只独行的野兽般，散发着危险地气息。  
今后的路途，或许会更加迷乱。  
但也无所谓，你把自己摔在床上，呆呆望着天花板。  
毕竟，出卖自己肉体来争取机会也不是你做不出来的事情，所以，发生什么也都无所谓了，除非是最坏的一步。  
别被标记就好了呀。

三  
你重回校园已经是一周后的事情了，班级依旧充满活力，表面是一片其乐融融的模样，而在你进入教室的那一刻，气流都像是逆转了一般，你感觉所有人的注意力都放在了你这里，莫名有一丝局促。  
“呃…大家，早上好呀。”  
“呜呜呜，风间你终于出院了吗！担心死我啦！”丽日皱着可爱的眉头便快步向你靠近，伸出手便环住了你的腰。  
“哈哈，是御茶子你太担心啦，我其实还好啦~”  
“……”全班人看着你们亲密相拥的场面都感到极其不适，暗地里都在打起了小算盘。  
上鸣电气带着满脸笑意走到你面前，不露声色地拨开丽日的手，横在你们之间，却依旧是一幅傻乐的模样：“我说，既然风间同学出院了，我们不如今天举办个聚会，一起庆祝下？”  
丽日在上鸣的身后不满咂嘴，冲他投去有些哀怨的目光。  
“我觉得这个主意很不错！”切岛在一旁接口，顺带用手肘戳了戳尾白。  
尾白浅浅笑道：“我也这么认为。”  
“确实呢！我们班好像都没有怎么聚餐过耶！”  
“…我倒是无所谓。”  
“值得考虑的提议。”  
“……”  
一时间，班级内又像炸开了锅一样热闹，你脸上带着尴尬的笑意，不知道该说些什么。但好像无论你说些什么都改变不了这群家伙的意图啊。  
请这么多的ALPHA可以把信息素收敛一下好吗？

轰在人群中保持着缄默，他只是一直用深沉的目光注视着你，不时也会用余光瞟爆豪的情况——那家伙好像快要按捺不住了。  
八百万也察觉到了轰的小动作，不过她似乎不是很在意，依旧平静地开口：“轰同学不打算一起去吗？”  
“难道你不担心有家伙做出过分的事情？”  
“…不。”轰长吁一口气，注视爆豪一脸怒容向人群中心靠近，那股暴躁类似火药味的信息素有些焦灼地在大气中席卷开来。  
轰的嘴角显露了一个不易察觉的笑：“要知道，还有个棘手的对手在呢。”  
“……”

你被众人环绕有些烦躁，脸上用以伪装的笑意已经快要支撑不住内心的厌恶之情，那些杂乱的信息素一同涌来，急迫的想要侵入你的领地，带着迷乱的气息，你开始有些站立不住，身下已是一片连绵开来。  
真是…一群讨厌的家伙，在这种地方逼迫你发情是想做什么呢？  
脑袋晕乎乎地有些找不着方向，你尽力思索着拒绝的言辞，恍惚间被一股巨大的力量拉去，整个人重心不稳便向前栽去，落入一个炽热的怀抱。  
啊…这个感觉…  
“她今天不会和你们一起去的。”头上传来熟悉沙哑的声音，说话的人目光灼灼，似乎在打量你的反应。  
无意识地，你便呢喃着他的名字。  
“胜己…”  
环着你的人全身一紧，似乎从你的呼唤中感受到了什么暗示，掩不住兴奋地颤抖。  
“说了她是老子的人啊，你们这群垃圾还不快滚！？”  
好凶。  
这是你唯一能想到的了。

四  
被爆豪赶走的众人显得十分扫兴，方才他们已经察觉到身为OMEGA的你已经有了反应，谁知爆豪又来横插一脚。  
“所以说，爆豪和她到底是怎么回事？有什么关系吗？”上鸣电气一副无精打采的模样。  
“…嘛，这个不太清楚。”  
“不过轰同学最近和风间走的很近呢，是否清楚些什么？”  
轰淡漠地望着众人急切带着求知欲的眼神，平静的像一个与世无争的隐士。可只有他自己明白内心的烦闷，目前他并不愿意在你面前和爆豪撕破脸。  
总归是不能太直白，可是会被你讨厌的。  
他微微向后仰去，看上去像是伸了个懒腰，虚无缥缈地来了一句。  
“总是说不清的关系吧。”

五

爆豪胜己，这个急迫的ALPHA并未知晓自己正被全班人视作危险对象，他是个直接粗暴的人，只要是他喜欢的事物便一定会不择手段抢夺来——根本不会管你的反应。  
他把你抱回寝室，有些迫不及待地把你甩在宽大的床上，俯身便压了上来。  
“你该学会拒绝其它居心叵测的ALPHA。”  
带着薄茧的手指轻轻划过你早已湿透的内裤，他拨开那紧密闭合的甬道入口，坏心眼地揉捏了两下，你不自觉地发出了难耐的呻吟。  
他轻笑着欣赏你被情欲撩拨到不能自已的表情，心想这真是太棒了，便顺手替你把内裤褪了下来。  
腿心与内裤边缘之间牵扯出一丝丝暧昧不清的黏线，突如其来身下一空让你极其没有安全感地蜷起了腿，裙摆夹在两腿之间，却遮不住下体的桃园美色。  
粉嫩粉嫩的，爆豪的喉结上下滚动，显是有些急躁，他早看不惯那群不了解你们关系的ALPHA们心存不满，盘算着借此机会好好教训你一下，好让那些愚蠢的杂碎们明白，你终究是属于他的。  
但所谓关系，也仅仅是建立在肉体上的联系。  
这不是你第一次和爆豪做。  
爆豪撩开了你的裙摆，手指从甬道探入，层层软肉就簇拥着他，一层一叠，送迭前来，带着你独特的暖意和气味。  
“唔…好舒服…”你细细喘气，神志不清的状况下就把自己润透的腿心往外送，十分配合的吸吐着爆豪的手指，迷离的目光游离在下体处，弥漫着暧昧的气息。  
他哑着嗓子问你：“想要吗？”  
你呜咽着点点头，顺便一手撩起了自己上身的衣物与背心，将那对雪白透着红润的浑圆展露在爆豪面前，樱色的粉点此时已经凸起，随着你剧烈的呼吸起伏而抖动。  
“艹，真他妈的是个骚货！”爆豪嘴里吐着浑话，手却已经从你身下抽出，也顾不得还沾染着你的淫液，伸手脱掉你上身最后的衣物。  
他将你翻了个面，解开束缚着野兽的下体，情欲膨胀着将那性器也壮大了一圈，暴着青筋的柱体正扬眉吐气地对着你的入口，好不威风。  
你忽地有些后怕，回想起先前和他做的时候，哪次不是被榨得半死？于是你惊恐的摆动着腰肢想要往前缩，却被他扣住腰拉了回来。然后便是那根吓人的炽热抵入甬道，势不可挡地朝内部推进。  
“啊啊——不…别啊——”你颤抖的淫叫从嗓中溢出，身后的人似乎被你带着讨饶意味的叫喊取悦，倒也没有再惩罚你妄图逃跑的小动作，逐渐慢下了。  
他的性器依旧在你体内缓慢推动，细细摩梭过内壁所有的敏感点，惊起你一身颤栗。那样如同细小电流一般酥麻的爽意渐渐传遍全身，你支撑不住地前伏，靠爆豪半搂着你的腰直接捅入深处。  
这是一个你完全臣服的姿势。你低着头，任由爆豪不安分的另一只手蹂躏着你胸前的柔软，樱色的乳间被他捏的殷红，雪白的山丘上也留下了鲜艳的红印。  
“疼…”你轻轻出声，细小带着央求的嗓音就像一把把小勾子挠着爆豪心间，酥痒的麻意止不住涌上脑间，在他有些分神的片刻，你故意夹紧了穴道，狠狠朝他的方向一推，直直捅到了尽头。  
“啊…”你微微喘气，发出一阵舒适的娇喘。爆豪被你的动作震地失神，你轻笑着一边加紧他的性器一边来回磨蹭。  
然后，在他没控制住的时候，就被你夹得早射了。  
“…唔？”你转过头，略带疑惑地望向他，忽而露出一个坏心眼地笑。  
“胜己…你怎么啦？”  
你转过头，发现爆豪一脸黑线，脸色正阴沉的可怕。  
啊...总感觉会发生什么不好的事情呢。


End file.
